A Shot in the Dark
by Sammi Marcs
Summary: What I think might happen in the upcoming Bones episode "A Shot in the Dark". Pure speculation, may not be accurate at all. I tried to make it realistic, though. Mostly from Booth's POV. Will continue for a couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on what might happen in the episode "A Shot in the Dark". This is simply speculation, might not be accurate at all. Let me know what you think. Will go on for maybe 3 or 4 chapters depending on whether or not I can think of what might occur in Brennan's dream. If you have any suggestions they are welcome. Thanks and please review : )**

"Booth? Do you want anything else?" Brennan asked as she set the table. "Nope. I'm good, Bones. This smells good. I do still wish you'd let me cook, though." Brennan smiled at him. "I know, Booth. You're an excellent cook, but every now and then I like to cook." Then she added in an apprehensive tone, "I thought you liked my cooking?"

Booth felt guilty for making her feel insecure, and set out to fix it. "Oh no, Bones. Don't doubt yourself. You know I love your cooking, especially your mac and cheese." He smiled at her and Brennan smiled in that way that made Booth's heart flutter, and he smiled wider as she tilted her head adorably. "But more importantly, I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

A shot rang out and Booth found Brennan jumping on top of him in a flash. Booth blinked as he processed what just happened. Brennan fell on top of him and he rolled hem both over, so he was now on top. "Bones, you ok?"

Brennan opened her mouth but no words came out. That was when Booth felt the sticky red substance seeping through his fingers that was coming form her chest. He looked down and then back up into her eyes. "Bones?"

He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt gentle, soft hands wiping them away. "Don't cry, Booth. Please don't cry." Booth tried to smile at that but couldn't. "How can I help it? The love of my life just threw her self on top of me to save me and now she's bleeding out. Right in front of me." He smiled shakily, as he applied pressure to the wound, but his 'smile' quickly dropped. "Why would you do this Bones?! You know I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either, Booth. You always seem to forget that. By always being the hero, you put yourself in danger constantly. Now we're Steven's Even." Booth would have laughed at her version of 'Even Stevens' if he hadn't been so scared. "Okay, Baby, okay. You just focus on staying with me, ok?"

Brennan's eyes widened. "Baby! Christine!" Booth looked straight to Christine's playpen and exhaled in relief when he saw a squirming, alive, albeit crying, baby. He turned back to the woman in his arms. "She's fine Bones. I'm calling an ambulance ok? It's going to be ok." He kissed her head and reached into his pocket, quickly dialing 911, while still maintaining the pressure on her wound, and told them where to go.

Redirecting his attention back to the woman in front of him he assured her. "Bones hang on, they're coming." He couldn't help sounding a little panicked. Brennan took a deep breath. "Booth I need to tell you some things-"

"Bones-"

"Booth stop!" Booth nodded hesitantly and Brennan continued. "I want you to know that, besides Christine, you have been the single most important person in my life, probably including Angela. You're so strong physically Booth, I know that, but it has always been my instinct to protect you, emotionally. Sometimes this has ended up hurting us both more, and I've learned from the past, but I have to tell you something. If I don't make it-"

"Bones. You're going to be fine, Baby." Brennan sighed. "Booth if I don't make it, I want you to promise me you'll be fine. That you'll continue to live life to the fullest. That you'll move on."

"Bones." Booth's eyes pleaded. "Promise me." Their eyes were locked, and they were both pleading with the other. "Bones, I can't. I won't be able to live without you. I physically would not be able to." Brennan grasped Booth's arm as hard as she could. "Booth we have a daughter. You have to take care of her."

Booth knew he couldn't deny her the promise of making sure their daughter would forever be properly cared for. Hesitantly he nodded and Brennan relaxed. However, this scared Booth. "Bones stay with me okay? You have to stay awake." But Brennan was finding it awfully hard to keep her eyes open, now, the pain becoming more and more unbearable. "Come on Bones! Come on!" He started applying more pressure to the wound in a vain effort to keep her with him.

"You can't leave me now Bones, I won't let you. You are going to fight you hear me?! Fight! I need you here with me forever, Bones. Okay Baby?" After a minute when Brennan didn't reply, the tears came pouring from Booth's eyes. "That's okay Baby. You don't have to talk; you need your strength. The ambulance is almost here. Just hang on a little longer Bones. You're going to be okay. I promise. You know you and I don't break our promises to each other, and I have no intention of starting now. Just be brave and fight. Fight for our life and love and family and everything will be okay. I love you, Bones. I love and need you more than anything. Come on Bones you can do this."

Then he was being pulled from her by paramedics, and after a moment of struggling, clinging to her desperately as his instinct told him to hang on to her for dear life, he let them carry out their jobs. He vaguely saw Angela, but was too distracted to greet her. He was relieved, though, when he saw Christine safe in her arms. Meanwhile the paramedics carried Brennan by gurney into an ambulance, but wouldn't allow him to come with them until he burst into tears and begged them. He held her hand tightly the entire way, staying as out of the way as possible.

When they reached the hospital they rushed her to the operating room for surgery to repair the damage done by the bullet. Suddenly he found the hospital doors swung in his face as the wheeled her away. 'Wait did I tell her I loved her. Oh my God I didn't…oh wait no I did. I definitely did. More than once in fact. Get a grip Seeley, she'll be back to bossing you around in no time at all. Deep breaths. Come on, panicking is doing nothing for anyone at all. You should call someone. Angela…no she has Christine. Oh call her anyway…her and Max…and Russ… and the squints…my, she has more family than she thinks she does. Alright here we go…just dial the numbers…that's it…she'll be fine.'

His hands were shaking as he dialed the numbers and informed the family. They were all panicked and upset, but not nearly as much as Booth, who waited as close to the doors as possible for any news, clutching his rosary and praying harder than he ever had in his life. 'Please make her be okay…please make her be okay…please…please…please…Bones…'

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to ****gemlily51****. Thanks so much and I wish you all the best! So I wrote a little bit from Brennan's POV and then continued with Booth's POV. I can't think of what Brennan's dream would be, so I'm not going to touch that for now. Ends happy I promise. Suggestions would be great. Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

Brennan could hear Booth encouraging her to open her eyes, but she was so tired and in so much pain, that the simple action wasn't appealing in the least. As she heard Booth's monologue, tears welled behind her eyelids, and she promised herself she would fight as hard as she could to get through this. For Booth and Christine and all of her loved ones that she couldn't bear the thought of losing or abandoning.

Abandoning. That was the word that always came to her mind. She couldn't be like her parents. No. She would never be like her parents. She had proved this when she took Christine with her. Of course, she technically abandoned Booth that time. But she knew that she would be able to come back to him. She had faith in him, his abilities, but more importantly their love. No, it wasn't the same.

Throughout her life she had been afraid, afraid of loving, afraid of feeling, but mostly, afraid of being abandoned. How could she do the very same thing she was most afraid of to her most cherished loved ones? No, she wouldn't do this. She would fight to the very last end of her will. She was strong. She could handle it. After all, she loved them, and love conquered everything didn't it?

She had never quite believed that saying, never really understood it. But Booth believed in it. That would have to do for now. She would have faith in Booth. She always had faith in him. He was in a way her God. She had always said that it wasn't faith, that she had seen what he could do.

But as time went on, she knew. Knew that it was faith. It was love, and you have faith in the ones you love. And Booth had faith in her too. She knew that. And she couldn't let Booth down. She wouldn't. Not after everything that had happened. Her new life, new love, new family.

Family. She had a family. A family she needed to support, love, always be there for. She would fight for family. Fight, Bones, fight. Fight, fight, fight…and it all went black. And then it went white and she saw the most bizarre thing. Her mother. She was saying something. Her mother held out a hand for her, and Brennan took it not really knowing what else she could do. Not knowing what it meant.

* * *

After an hour of waiting in the waiting room, reading the same old magazines he had hated his entire life, Brennan and his family came. Angela came, holding a sleeping Christine, tears running down her face, clutching the hand of her husband, who wore a look of fright, concern, pain. That was a face Booth hadn't seen on Hodgin's for a long time, a look of pure fear. But this was an important member of Hodgin's family too.

As more of the squints and Brennan's father and brother and Amy and the kids all crowded in, Booth realized the true extent that Brennan's death would have, not just on him, or on the world of crime solving, but on her coworkers, her friends, the family they had created. 'There's more than one kind of family'. He almost laughed, but it came out as a choked sob instead, and suddenly he was being bear hugged by his family.

But Booth was never a do nothing sort of guy. He was a man of action. He needed to do something, so he headed for the hospital's chapel, and though he knew Brennan would scold him if she knew he was doing this, he prayed. Prayed that his love, their love, their life would be strong enough. They were the center. They had to hold. He bent his head down into his clasped hands, clutching his rosary. "Oh heavenly father."

* * *

The family waited in the waiting room, most of them crying, Angela especially. Worrying about what could happen and how they couldn't lose her. Suddenly they saw the doctor heading their way.

"Family of Temperance Brennan?" Not being able to speak most of them just nodded, and the doctor continued. But Angela spoke up. "It's Doctor Temperance Brennan and I have to go get Agent Booth. He needs to hear this too." The doctor nodded. "Of course."

Angela rushed down the hallways to the hospital chapel and ran to Booth. Breathless she stated at a wide-eyed Booth. "The doctor's waiting. He has news about Brennan." Booth nodded, still shocked, and followed Angela to the doctor.

"All here?" Everyone nodded this time. "Okay._ Doctor_ Temperance Brennan…"

* * *

Brennan was learning a lot by talking with her mom. But she wasn't truly happy. She wanted Booth. Also, she didn't know what to make of her dead mom being their with her. She was dead. She knew better than anyone that there was no evidence that the dead survive past life. Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Anyways. My point is that you have people who love you. People who need you to survive." Brennan nodded, slightly confused. "So what are you doing here?! Go on back." Brennan's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what that means." Christine sighed.

"Look." She pointed a finger towards a small opening of light in the seemingly endless whiteness of the alternate universe. "You see that small white light there?" Brennan nodded. "Good. Go run towards it. It'll be hard, it'll fight you. But just keep pushing and you'll be able to get through. You have family that need you now. Remember that." Brennan nodded. "I know." Christine smiled happily.

"Also Temperance…" She placed a hand on her daughter's knee. Brennan looked at her in expectation. "Just sign the piece of paper." Brennan's eyebrows furrowed again. "What?" Brennan's mom groaned. Why did her daughter have to be so dense like this?

"You know what I'm talking about. Think about it. It proves your commitment. And if that's what you think Booth wants or needs, just give it to him. You're not giving up anything. You were scared, but Booth has proved his love for you many, many times now. And you've proved yours just as many times." Brennan's mom smiled when Brennan nodded in understanding. "You can prove it one more time with the 'silly little piece of paper'" Christine added, using air quotes to demonstrate the pettiness of Brennan's argument.

Brennan smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom." Christine smiled. "You're very welcome Temperance. Remember little girl. You were cherished in this world. I love you." Brennan squeezed her mom tighter, before standing up and head towards the light. She felt her mother give her a slight push, and she turned back and waved at her mother, smiling when her mother waved back. Then she turned back to the light.

Her mother was right. This was hard. It was almost like pushing through a blizzard. There seemed to be matter that was blocking her way. And a strong with pushing her in the opposite direction, but she kept pushing, and finally she felt a strong pull as she was sucked through the small hole.

* * *

"Dr. Temperance Brennan is going to be just fine." The doctor smiled at the relieved breaths and gasps, which turned into hugs and smiles. "She is unconscious now, but she should wake up soon. Unfortunately, I can only let one family member visit her at a time. With the exception of the little one." The doctor added smiling at the youngster.

"She will have a rough road to recovery. No work for at least a month, which from what I've heard will be a problem. She broke a couple ribs, and she'll be in pain, but I expect her to make a full recovery within that month." The doctor smiled warmly at the people in front of her. "So who's first?" Everyone looked to Booth, who nodded, and pulled Christine out of Angela's arms, following the doctor to Brennan's room.

When he saw Brennan he gasped. She was so fragile lying in that hospital bed. So pale, broken, like the life had been sucked out from her. But she was still beautiful. Booth smiled. 'On the verge of death and still gorgeous. Only Bones.' He sat next to her and grasped her hands tightly in his, Christine happily gurgling on his lap, occasionally reaching for her mother before Booth pulled her back.

"Good job, Bones. The hard part is done. Now all you have to do is wake up. Come on, you can do it. You can do anything." He kissed her hands and waited. He could be patient. She needed her strength, so he let her sleep.

* * *

The first thing Brennan was aware of was the pain. It felt as if someone was poking her chest with a scalding hot, flaming, metal pipe. Also, her throat was scratchy and sore. She could feel someone talking to her, grasping her hands tightly, and occasionally kissing them. And a baby gurgling. She recognized this. 'Booth' she thought happily 'and Christine. Oh thank Go…I don't believe in God. I guess I would have to thank the universe. No. Maybe Booth.' She giggled at that thought.

* * *

Booth raised his head as he heard a strangled sound from Brennan. It sounded like a…giggle? 'What the heck?' "Bones? Bones?"

* * *

Booth's constant questions of 'Bones?' were beginning to irritate Brennan. She opened her eyes to scold him, when she was somewhat blinded by the light. Only to be hugged comfortably by Booth. 'Well I can't scold him now!' she tried to hug back but it caused her one of the worst pains she had ever experienced in her life. She winced, and Booth immediately backed off.

* * *

"You okay?" Booth asked worriedly, he hated the thought of causing her any more pain. He could already see it etched in her face. She nodded, though. 'Typical Bones.' "I'm just gonna call the nurse okay? She'll give you some pain killers." Brennan shook her head. "Not yet." Booth nodded, unsurely, startled by her weak, raspy voice. "Okay. But if I see anymore winces I'm calling her. I know you have a high tolerance for pain, but I don't and it hurts me to see you in any pain."

Brennan rolled her eyes, and Booth resisted the urge to hug her again. He had never been so happy to see her roll her eyes in his life. He couldn't fight the urge to cry though.

Brennan was startled by the tears that tracked down his cheeks. "Booth?" Booth looked into her eyes. "I was so scared." Brennan nodded, sadly, and patted the space next to her, so he could lay his head down. He obliged, placing Christine gently in her chair, and Brennan raked her hand through his hair with her good arm. "I know, Booth. I know." When he was finished and he raised his head, Brennan looked at him intently.

"What?" Brennan smiled at him, shakily. "There's something important I have to ask you." Booth's smile dropped. "You do remember me right?" Brennan rolled her eyes again. "Of course Booth, you're my best friend and the love of my life." Booth's smile popped right back up. Brennan smiled.

"Besides how could I not remember you when you're following me, bothering and pestering me, all day?" Booth laughed. "Nice Bones." She smiled. "I know. Anyways the question." Booth nodded intently, face becoming more serious." Brennan cleared her scratchy throat.

"Booth…" Booth nodded, waiting patiently. "Booth…" Booth's eyebrows rose, and Brennan continued, finding strength and courage in his warm brown eyes. "Booth will you marry me?" Booth's mouth hung open and Brennan resisted the urge to kiss him if only to get him to close his mouth.

"You trying to catch mosquitoes in there?" Booth's eyebrows furrowed for a second, before realization came. "Flies, Bones. Flies." Now, Brennan's eyebrows furrowed. "What do flies have to do with marriage?" Booth shook his head, laughing gently.

"Never mind Bones. It's not important. Of course I'll marry you. That's been my dream since the day we met." Brennan smiled and Booth leaned in to kiss her, and Brennan welcomed it, the kiss loosening the tightness in her throat.

"You can get me those pain killers now." Booth laughed gently and pressed the call button, gently cradling Christine from her chair and placing her gently besides Brennan, careful to not let any of Christine's flailing limbs hit her mother. "Of course, Bones."

As the painkillers were injected, Booth could see the pain lines disappearing from her face. "Love you." She whispered lovingly as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you, too, Bones. We all do." Brennan smiled and Booth squeezed Brennan's hand gently, as she drifted back to sleep, dreaming of wedding plans and love.

**Thanks for reading. May or may not continue depending on what you want. Please review. Suggestions and constructive criticism (constructing being the key word here, which is almost always the case here with the wonderful fanfiction members) always welcome. Let me know what you think. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
